Stretch It Out
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Jacob walks in on Bella doing yoga. Enough said.
Daaaaaamn, Leah! Back at it again with the new one shots!

Jacob/Bella

Rated M

*BTW, this takes place after the newborn battle, but Jacob didn't get hurt. Then a time jump*

She was driving me fucking _crazy_.

She really was.

After the battle came and went, it was clear to Bella that she didn't want to get married or be a freaky dead but not dead person... thing...  
She gave Cullen back his ring, apologized profusely, said goodbye to his family and that was that. She came over to my house like if nothing, threw her arms around me and kissed me stupid.  
It was _fucking great._

Since she graduated, she decided to do a few courses in business and opened up a little shop of pastries and live music and books and some of the little wooden trinkets I would carve here and there. About a year after that we decided to move into a house between dads and Charlie's place. It had a spacious living room and kitchen and a couple of bedrooms and bathrooms. Even though Charlie loved me more than Cullen, he wasn't entirely too okay with Bells and me moving in by ourselves. Bella eventually told him to get over it because she loved me and she knew that in time we would get married and if he had a problem with it that she was gonna skip the wedding part and go straight to making him a grandpa. I nearly choked with fear when she said that. Charlie turned red, then purple, then a weird washed out ash color and finally gave us his blessing while muttering under his breath and popping open another beer.

 _God, help me._

As I was saying before about the spacious living rooms, that's where Bella decided to do her yoga.  
 _Yes, yoga._  
She said she felt like she had to do something different and find some peace after the 'shitty shit' way she _used_ to spend her time. Her words, not mine.

Now, back to where she was driving me fucking crazy.

I was casually coming in from the door that connected my garage to the kitchen and was on my way to get a drink when I heard the music blasting. That's usually a sign that Bella is in her yoga mood. I sit in the chair for a bit when I actually pay attention to the song that's playing. She usually has something chill or something along the lines of that, but the beat today is thumping, bass-ing through the room.

 _.._ _.In my city I'm a young god_  
 _That pussy kill be so vicious_  
 _My god white, he in my pocket_  
 _Get me redder than the devil 'til I go nauseous..._

I slowly make my way into the living room and _DEAR GOD SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME._ She's in a pose where she's on her back, her legs completely over her head. Her toes are touching the floor above her and her ass is in the _tightest, thinnest_ pair of yoga pants. I can clearly see she has no underwear on and my dick automatically hardens at the sight.

 _...Baby I can make that pussy rain, often_  
 _Often, often, girl I do this often_  
 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_  
 _Often, often, girl I do this often_  
 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_  
 _Often_

She holds that pose for a few more seconds and releases her legs down. I think she's done and I'm about to say something when she quickly gets into another pose.

 _...Infatuated by the fame status_  
 _She wanna ride inside the G-Class grey matic_  
 _I come around, she leave that nigga like he ain't matter_  
 _That girl been drinkin' all day, need to change bladder_  
 _She's just happy that the crew back in town..._

She stands and bends at her waist, completely in half and places her palms flat on the ground behind her feet. Her head is between her knees and her pony tail drags on the floor.

 _...Baby I can make that pussy rain, often_  
 _Often, often, girl I do this often_  
 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_  
 _Often, often, girl I do this often_  
 _Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it_  
 _Often..._

She finally catches me staring like a hardcore perv and loses her balance, falling on her butt.  
"Jake!" She gets up and lowers the volume on the stereo. "I didn't hear you come in."  
"I- I was- and you were- and I just.."  
 _Great, Black. You're such a fucking dumb ass._  
She went to grab a towel to wipe her face and I finally caught a glimpse of the rest of her almost non existent outfit. Besides the no underwear and see through pants, she has a fitted sports bra on that makes her tits pop up nice and tight. Her chest and neck were blushed pink and sheened with sweat and I swear I almost licked her. If it was possible for my dick to get any harder, it did.

"I just finished up in the garage and went to get something to drink. What was that you were playing? It's different from what I usually hear you play."  
"Angela showed it to me. We were cleaning the store up a bit before we opened and she put on her playlist. It's catchy."  
I raised my eyebrow. "I didn't know you and Angela liked to hear about popping pu-" She smacked my arm before I could finish my sentence. I sat down on the plush leather couch.  
"The music isn't that bad." she said defensively.  
I raised my eyebrow again.  
"Okay, fine, yeah it is. I just think it's so sexy and seductive." She shyly glanced at me.  
"Show me more songs, then." I said. "And while you're at it, show me some more moves." My voice dropped lower and her eyes widened at my suggestive tone. She took a long look at me sitting on the couch, legs spread, my dick obviously straining against my sweats. After a few seconds she got up and turned the stereo back louder and shuffled through her playlist. The music came gradually, the beat already vibrating the couch.

 _...Baby you're no good_  
 _'Cause they warned me_ _bout_ _your type girl_  
 _I've been ducking left and right_  
 _Baby you're no good_  
 _Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you..._

She drops back to the ground slowly, getting into another position. She starts out flat on her belly, arms straight down, pushing up her upper body. Her head is standing straight and her pony tail touches her back. She holds that then...

 _...You got me touchin' on your body_  
 _You got me touchin' on your body_  
 _To say that we're in love is dangerous_  
 _But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted_  
 _I'll get you touchin' on your body_  
 _I'll get you touchin' on your body..._

She drops down again. She looks like she's getting into a girly push up position but she rests her tits on the floor mat, pushing her sweet, round ass in the air, towards me and stretches her arms out in front of her. _Fuuuuck meeee._

 _...You got me puttin' time in, time in_  
 _Nobody got me feeling this way_  
 _You probably think I'm lying, lying_  
 _I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way..._

By now my dick is painfully hard, throbbing against my stomach and there's no way I can take another pose. I have to get to her, be inside her, before I explode like I'm 14. We make eye contact as she flips over to sit indian style and I wiggle my index finger to come forward to me. She must see it in my eyes that I'm done with the yoga poses and I need her more than anything because she fucking _crawls_ towards me on hands and knees. Her tits are full against her bra and I see a bead of sweat drip down into her cleavage. She kneels between my legs and rubs her hands up my legs and over my knees, spreading them wider so she fits into the crook. My eyes are wide as she grips the band of my sweats and pulls down hard. I lift my ass to give her room as she slides them down and tosses them to the side. My dick is leaking, the sensitive head poking out above my boxer briefs. Her tiny hands roam from the inside of my thighs to the bottom of my dick, slowing rubbing alongside it until she gets to the waistband yet again. I hiss and arch my back as her fingers graze my throbbing cock, grabbing my briefs and sliding them down to my ankles. She glances at me and bites her lip and _sweet fuck_ she grips my cock in her hand and squeezes. Cum is already leaking down my dick and she takes her tongue and slowly, _so slowly_ licks her way up to the head and envelopes me in her hot, wet mouth.  
" _Fuuuuck Bellaaa..."_ My moan is ragged and throaty. I noticed that the song has changed and she's sucking to the beat of it. So slow at first then deep and hard. My fingers immediately find purchase of her ponytail and my eyes close at hearing her moan.

 _...I left my girl back home_  
 _I don't love her no more_  
 _And she'll never fucking know that_  
 _These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_  
 _Let me see that ass_  
 _Look at all this cash_  
 _And I emptied out my cards to_  
 _Now I'm fucking leaning on that..._

She's sucking vigorously and it's a fucking wonder how I haven't blown my load down her throat. I feel my stomach tightening but she's so sexy I don't want it to end just yet.

 _...Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_  
 _Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_  
 _I got my heart right here_  
 _I got my scars right here_  
 _Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_  
 _Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_  
 _And that's my motherfucking words too_  
 _Just let me motherfucking love you..._

Her fingernails scratch down my legs and I jump making my dick hit the back of her throat. She gasps and pulls away but grabs it tightly again and slaps the head on her tongue before sucking me down again.  
" _Fuck Bella, please."_ She's got me reduced to begging for a release and she goes even slower. I guide her ponytail up and down, loving that she trusts me enough to let me.

… _Listen ma I'll give you all I got_  
 _Get me off of this_  
 _I need confidence in myself yeah_ _yeah_ _yeah oh yeah oh_  
 _Listen ma I'll give you all of me_  
 _Give me all of it_  
 _I need all of it to myself..._

She moans long and deep and the vibrations make my cock harden even more. I'm slowly losing my mind and she fucking knows it. Sure, we've done this before and it's always so amazing but fuck if she ain't making my head spin right now.

 _...Let me see you dance_  
 _I love to watch you dance_  
 _Take you down another level_  
 _Get you dancing with the devil_  
 _Take a shot of this_  
 _But I'm warning you_  
 _I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_  
 _So put down your perfume..._

I can feel the end coming as she sucks harder, using her tongue to lick the head on her way up and hollows out her cheeks.  
" _Baby please,_ I'm gonna cum soon."  
She looks me right in the eyes and sucks her way down, down, _down_ to the bottom and moans and I'm coming hard and fast. My heartbeat is beating way too fast as I moan and pant and throw my head back. She swallows everything I give and licks her way up to my way too sensitive head. When the fog in my head clears, I grab her so she straddles me and I kiss her hard. I can smell her own unique sweat and it turns me the fuck on. I hold her hips close to me and rubs my hands around her waist to her ass cheeks and squeeze the supple flesh.  
" _Oh Jake..."_ She moans into my mouth. I can feel myself harden again and I know she knows she's going to get it. I kiss down her neck, licking the almost dry sweat and nibble on her collarbone. I pull the straps down from her bra and pull the cup down to bare her tits to me. I feel her grab the short ends of my hair as I suck one pebbled nipple into my mouth.  
" _Ahhh..."_ She gasps into the air. Her back is arched, shoving her tits more into my face. I switch to the other breast as I roll the other nipple in my fingers, pinching lightly. Her hips are grinding into mine and I can feel the wetness from her sweet pussy on my already hard cock. Pulling back, I tell her to stand up so I can take off her yoga pants. I lick my way down her stomach and every inch of exposed skin as I slide down her pants. Saying her pussy is wet would be an understatement. She's fucking _drenched._ I guide her back to straddle my lap and grab my dick so she sits right on top of me.

" _Fuuuck Jake..."_ She moans into the air. Her tight heat is wrapped around me and it's fucking heaven.  
"Ride me, baby."  
She doesn't need me to tell her twice. She's lifting herself up and dropping down, making my eyes clench and my heart skip a beat. I tightly hold her hips and drop her harder onto my dick. _Fuck_ it feels so good and I have to restrain myself from pounding her pussy harder. Another song starts and the vibration of the bass shakes the couch and gives me the goose bumps.

 _...You bring good to my lonely life, honestly_  
 _It's hard for me to look into your eyes_  
 _When, I say that I would be nothing without your love_  
 _I feel the rush and it's amazing_  
 _Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place, yeah_  
 _I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all_  
 _Love will always be a lesson, let's get out of its way_  
 _Cause I know, all I know, all I know..._

She slows her hips but grinds her hips, taking me deep inside her. Her tits are out of her bra and I take a nipple in my mouth again. I suck, lick, and bite and watch as she arches her back once again, the end strands of her hair tickle my thighs and she looks like a fucking _seductress._

 _...I'm a prisoner to my addiction_  
 _I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold_  
 _I'm a prisoner to my decisions_  
 _Woooo, woooo, woooo_  
 _I think I've been in Hollywood for too long_  
 _Cause I can feel my soul burning, feel it burning slow_  
 _But I would be nothing without the touch_  
 _I feel the rush and it's amazing..._

I can't take this slow pace anymore. I grab her hair and wrap it around my fist, pulling. Her neck is tilted back and I continue my biting, licking and sucking, leaving red marks in their wake.  
" _Yesss_ Jake, _please..."_  
I plant my feet flat on the ground and thrust up on her way down. I know I'm hitting her deep as she screams into the room. The sweat is back, dripping from her temple down to her neck and bouncing tits. Everything about the vision I'm seeing is un _fucking_ believable. I lean further into the couch and it gives me greater leverage to thrust harder inside her, eliciting higher pitched moans from her.

 _...Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place, yeah_  
 _I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all_  
 _Love will always be a lesson, let's get out of it's way_  
 _Cause I know, all I know, all I know_  
 _I'm a prisoner to my addiction_  
 _I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold_  
 _I'm a prisoner to my decisions_  
 _I'm a prisoner to my addiction_  
 _I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold_  
 _I'm a prisoner to my decisions_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh..._

I can tell she's going to cum. She has these little signs that she gives and she doesn't even know it. Her eyes close, her lashes flutter and her moans drag on more and more until...  
" _Fuuuuckk! Oh my god, Jake! Yesss, I'm gonna- Ohhh! Ohhh! I'm cumming!"_  
Her body jerks on top of me and it takes the highest power in me not to blow my load just yet. Her hips jerk back and forth and her nails rake down my chest and stomach making me hiss. I hold onto her and allow her to fully ride out this orgasm, rubbing circles on her hip. She stays seated on me and kisses me hard.  
"God, Jake. You are always so amazing." She kisses me again, slow at first but it turns into a heated make out session. I lift my hips indicating I haven't cum yet and her eyes widen and gleam. She lifts off of me and raises her eyebrow. I get up and move behind her, undoing the brackets of her bra and slip it off her arms. Her neck tilts to the side and I lick from her shoulder up her neck. A new beat starts...

 _...You don't know what's in store_  
 _But you know what you're here for_  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Lay yourself beside me_  
 _Hold tight for this ride_  
 _We don't need no protection_  
 _Come alone_  
 _We don't need attention..._

I push her towards the couch and she glances back at me with a smirk. She knows how I wanna take her now. She gets on her knees and braces her hands against the back of the couch. Her ponytail is loosened by me grabbing it and I decide I want her hair free. She shakes out her hair and turns back at me again.  
"Fuck me Jake."  
 _Fuuuuck yes I will._ I grab my dick and rub against her pussy lips, spreading her wetness around. She moans low and drops her head, relishing in the way I slowly take my time with her. I push in a little bit, then pull out. In... out... in... out... She's getting frustrated, I can tell. She whips her head back to look at me and glares. I thrust in balls deep and she gasps and slams her eyes closed, not expecting it.  
" _Fuuuck you feel so good, babe."_ I moan to her.

 _...Open your hand_  
 _Take a glass_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _I'm right here_  
 _Even though you don't roll_  
 _Trust me girl_  
 _You wanna be high for this..._

I move my hips, fucking her with long, deep strokes. Her ass jiggles and I have the urge to grab her cheeks and squeeze them together (and I do), making her seem even _tighter_ if that's even possible.  
"Oh yess Jake... Right there, _yesss."_  
I grab onto her shoulders and it arches her back, making me hit deep inside her.  
" _Fuck Bella... so fucking good... ohh fuck yeah.."_ I always lose my mind when I'm inside her.

 _...Take it off_  
 _You want it off_  
 _'Cause I know what you're feeling_  
 _It's okay girl I feel it too_  
 _Let it beat baby breathe_  
 _I swear I'm right here_  
 _We'll be good; I promise_  
 _We'll be so good..._

" _Harder, Jake... Yesss, oh God like that..."_ I slow down on purpose, right when she's getting to the tip of her orgasm. " _Baaabe_ _, please! Don't stop.."_  
I pull out and drop down to my knees, Bella is still kneeling over the cushion. She tries to turn to see what I'm doing but I pinch her ass, making her squeal. I use my thumbs to open her lower wet lips and drag my tongue from clit to her waiting hole. Her legs quiver and I can hear her breath stagger. Flattening my tongue, I lick her pussy slow, savoring her flavor. Her arms drop from the back of the cushion and I almost explode when I see her small, dainty hand open her lips up. I dive in with gusto, sucking her hardened clit in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue.  
" _Jaaake. Oh god yes, yes right there. Fuuuck that's so good!"_ She moans loudly. She moans even louder when I start tonguing her wet hole, shallow thrusts that make her sweet juices drip down into my mouth and down my chin.

 _...Open your hand_  
 _Take a glass_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _I'm right here_  
 _Even though you don't roll_  
 _Trust me girl_  
 _You wanna be high for this_  
 _You wanna be high for this..._

When I decide that's enough, I get back up to my feet and rub my palm over her heat—slipping my middle finger into her slightly when- _smack!_ I smack my fingers against her pussy, making her squeal and jump to her tippy toes. I'm rewarded with another wave of her juices and I can't take it anymore. I thrust back in, slowly until I'm at the hilt. I relish the feeling of being so deep inside her, connecting to her in every way.  
" _Please, please Jake,_ _more_ _..."_ She's breathless. I move the hair from her back to her shoulder and bring her upper body towards me. She's deliciously arched and I wrap my arm around her middle, trapping her against me. I turn her head and kiss her as I fuck her. Her tits are bouncing against my arm with every push and pull of my cock inside of her.  
It's silent now. The only sound is the sound of our breaths mingling with each others and the wet sound of skin slapping on skin.  
" _God Bella, I fucking- fuck, it's so good... I'm close..."_ I feel her legs shake as she hears my declaration. She's going to lose it, going to come undone and I can't fucking wait. I fuck her harder, my cock hitting that spot inside. She gasps and moans long and deep.  
 _"Right there! Oh yes, right there. Please, please,_ _pleeeease_ _. Don't stop! Don't stop Jaaaake!'_  
She throws her arm back and fists my hair, pulling hard as she cums. _Gloriously_ cums on my cock.   
She's shrieking and moaning, " _I'm cumming, ohhh_ _yesss_ _, yes,_ _yesss_ _!"_ I feel her pussy tighten over and over, contracting with each thrust I can barely give. She falls limp forward onto the couch and turns to stare at me, trying to catch her breath.  
" _Come on baby... cum inside me..."_  
I grab her hips once again and pound hard into her pussy, racing towards that finish line and jump when I feel her hand rub her clit and where my dick is pistoning into.  
" _Oh Bella yes baby... I'm gonna cum..."_ I moan loudly, my stomach tightens as I see her look at me, biting her lower lip.  
I release; stream after stream of my hot cum into her waiting pussy. I don't stop until there's nothing left and I pull of gingerly. I fall onto the couch and pull her against me, both of our hot, sweaty bodies trying to catch our breath once again.  
"I _definitely_ need to be there for your next yoga session." I laugh lightly. "But maybe this time you could wear something a little less... _less."_  
She smacks my arm and smiles goofily.  
"You're banned forever, Jake. I'm _never_ going to be able to sit here with anyone else after _this."_  
"We'll get a new couch, then. Let's just dirty this one up more before we do." I say as I grab her body once again...

The songs used for this lovely fic was:

Often  
Acquainted

Wicked Games

Prisoner *feat. Lana Del Rey

High for This

All by The Weeknd. PLEASE take a listen if you haven't. I absolutely love his music.

Until next time!


End file.
